


【授权翻译】mon dieu!

by Acedia0106



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acedia0106/pseuds/Acedia0106
Summary: 摘要：“快吻我！”Marinette没想过Adrien Agreste会对她这样说，尤其还以“我之后会解释并且补偿你的。”作为开场白。但是她还是会照他说的做。





	【授权翻译】mon dieu!

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：
> 
> “oh mon dieu”是“oh my god”以前的说法，Marinette很有可能不这说，但你们知道我想干嘛。: P
> 
> AO3不能使用表情符号，所以在Adrien发讯息的时候，请想象他名字里带有心形符号，YEAH。
> 
> 感谢Ezra在tumblr上的提醒和请求。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者说明：这一篇是我第一次翻译，以前发过一次，后来因为删号所以被删掉了，现在自己beta一次再发出来，希望大家不要嫌弃。
> 
> 还有作者说的心形符号❤我擅自加上了，希望大家观看愉快！ 

正文：

 

Marinette想，如果要用一个词来形容她跟Adrien的友情，“踌躇不前”是最恰当不过的了。

她现在能做到跟Adrien对视了——虽然是勉勉强强的那种——而且在她偶遇Adrien时也不会尖叫了，但就算已经过了一年，她还是跟以前一样，话不成句，仿佛话语在离开她嘴唇前，就自己被自己绊个底朝天了一样。而且不知为何，他总是会花时间跟她待在一起。她不知道Adrien在她这个语无伦次的女孩身上发现了什么。她多次想着，只要最后他发现她其实不值得浪费时间，他就会放弃跟她往来了，当然是礼貌而抱有歉意的那种，因为Adrien是那样有礼貌的人，之后她就会心碎一地。这是在所难免的，她说，即使Alya为此至少跟她争论了六次。

最近这个想法在她心里愈发沉重，在那天的战斗中它还一直萦绕在她心头，让她心烦意乱、神情恍惚。Chat Noir也完全在状况外，她确信这次打败Akuma花的时间至少是平时的两倍。他们一致决定放弃晚上的巡逻，心不在焉地道别后各自离开了。她一边抄近路穿过巷子，一边胡思乱想着，这时她的手机轻轻地响了起来。

❤ADRIEN❤

[4:37PM] 你能尽快到我家来吗？

Marinette瞪着手机看了好一会儿才看明白这句话，然后她就笑了起来——一部分因为惊喜，而另外一部分完全是因为惊吓。

她的拇指犹豫地放在手机屏幕上，她太害怕了，不敢打电话给Alya——仿佛只要电话一接通她就会立刻醒来，然后意识到这只是个梦——但Tikki飘过来并冲着短信发出小鸟那样唧唧的尖叫声。这又使Marinette尖叫起来。然后Tikki叫得更凶了。

(当一个骑自行车的人一边困惑地瞪着他们，一边从他们身边疾驰而过时，她们飞快地闭上了嘴。)

她飞快地回复了他个好，接着Adrien感谢了她，并给她他家的地址（哈，好像从他上学第一天起到现在她都不知道他家地址一样）。

她腿软地走着，脑子里各种可能性都在嗡鸣着。他会告诉她他喜欢她吗？或者他会说他讨厌她呢？他会在还没有跟她约会的情况下就甩了她吗？虽然只是友情却惨遭被甩？友甩？*（Friendship-dumping? ... Frumping?）

面前的门铃还是像它上次那样吓人，但当她用颤抖的手指轻按门铃时，迎接她的却是Adrien温柔的嗓音。

“Marinette，”他说，声音听起来如释重负并且相当开心，她觉得她全身都快软成黄油了，“谢谢你能来，我马上让你进来。”

门开了，她深吸一口气，把衣服整理好。她双腿笔直地大步走向门口，伸出手去敲门—— 

在她指节碰到大门前，门突然开了，Adrien站在门口，她不得不把一声专属Adrien的尖叫声嚼碎在嘴里，以免它从她嘴里漏出来。

他的绿眼睛熠熠发光，但他的五官因紧张而纠结在一起。“谢谢，”他又说了一遍。“你简直是救世主。”

你要是真的知道就好了，她想，勉强地挤出一个颤抖的微笑。

她走进屋，他关上了大门。他扫视了一下大厅，Marinette皱了皱眉头，才注意到到处都是摄像头。她抬起头，在高耸的拱形天花板上寻找其他摄像头，这时她感到身边Adrien的呼吸让她的耳朵发痒。

她快要爆炸了。

“我想请你帮个忙，”他说着，一只胳膊搂着她的腰，领她上楼。

嗯,”她说。“好、好的。她努力使自己的音量保持在耳语大小。

他叹了口气，像没有听到她不经思索的回答一样继续说道：“如果你不愿意的话，也不必勉强，我真的不知道该问谁了——我知道在我们拍Nino的电影那时你是愿意的，所以我就想……”他听起来很紧张，而Marinette觉得如果他没有一直稳着她，她大概会从楼梯上跌下去。

他打开了一扇门，然后把他的书包轻轻放下，Marinette走进房间——超大屏幕电视，巨大的、装满书的书架，大型游戏机，甚至有一个滑板用的坡道。

直到她的目光落在角落里一张灰色的小床上，她才意识到那是他的卧室。噢，我的天哪。Oh mon Dieu。

他被她敬畏的神情逗笑了。“我可以带你都看一遍，不过我快没时间了，”他坐在一张新崭崭的白沙发上说。Marinette回头看他，仍然很困惑的。“什么的时间？”她还穿着她自己的鞋子，她担心会把地毯弄得很脏。

他张开嘴，在说话前挤了个鬼脸。“我需要你帮我个忙。我现在还不能把所有的事情告诉你，但我保证我之后会补偿你，并把一切都解释给你听的。如果你之后再也不想跟我讲话也没关系，只是——吻我，快。”

“什么？”也许是她今天执行任务时灌了些塞纳河的水进耳朵里，这才讲得通。Adrien Agreste绝对不可能在叫她吻他。

他紧张地对她笑了笑，“如果你想的话？”

噢。

是，是的，她想。

但是为什么？

他看了看钟，然后惊恐地睁大了眼。Marinette现在都还头晕目眩着，不过她至少意识到，不管会发生什么，现在都是紧急势态。他看向她，脸上带着歉意。“对不起，Marinette，我该提前问你的，我被吓得不知道该怎么说了，这并不意味着什么，但我相信你而且—”

在他语无伦次时，她斟酌着她仅有的选项。

A 这完全不符合她跟Adrien的初吻预期。它应该发生在埃菲尔铁塔，某个晚上，或者在圣诞节前后，有璀璨的灯光与远处的小提琴声烘托着。

但……

B 但是她已经为Nino的电影放弃过这个幻想一次了（他刚刚提到的就是这个）所以……再放弃一次又有什么关系？

好吧，可能他的本意不是想要一个吻，他其实暗恋上她了。也许他只是觉得无聊了。或者需要为某个戏剧里的场景进行排练。但这就是为什么他让她帮忙，对吧？又有多少女生曾经被自己的暗恋对象索吻过？

不管出于什么原因，现在都是紧急情况。也许他马上就会死于一种不接吻就治不好的病。可能他被诅咒了，就像Ch—

Marinette立马中断了她的思绪。不。绝不。她绝不会想那个人，当她深爱的人——白马王子——一生的挚爱——正让她吻他的时候。

他还在那张白色沙发上正襟危坐着说个不停，于是她在他们有机会改变主意之前主动出击了。

当她的嘴唇撞上他的，Adrien震惊地嘟囔了一声。这个吻不怎么灵巧，也算不上好，但她至少避免了把他们的鼻子撞到一起。她跪在沙发上，他往后微微缩了缩，如释重负地笑了。“谢谢你，”他说，然后低声说，“假装你真的很喜欢?”

这完全不成问题。

Adrien伸手捧起她的脸颊，然后亲吻她，慢慢地，轻轻地，完美地。

她的手指微缩，渴望着埋入他的发丝。这个吻持续得久到她都忘记时间了，每一秒仿佛他都在根据她的反应调整着，确保她仍然愿意使这个吻继续下去。她也如他所愿。她渴望着他能一直这样用拇指抚摸她脸颊，她渴望着他柔软和温暖的嘴唇，她沉溺于感受着这个吻，这一切都太对了。

他的手移动着，一只手扶着她的背，另一只手手掌向下压着沙发垫，然后他慢慢让她躺下，他的胸膛紧贴着她的，近得仿佛感到他的心脏正在她胸腔跳动——噢。

噢。

她不明白接吻为什么会让人觉得过得很快。

(她不太愿意承认，他们的姿势实在是亲密过头了，但她完全不在乎这个。)

他向后退了一点，咽了口唾沫。“还好吗？你……”

“嘘，”她说，于是他又闭上眼睛，低头吻向她。

他们的腿无药可救地缠在一起，她不太确定是否该用嘴唇、舌头或者别的做点什么，但她最后还是设法颤微微地抬起双手，用手指梳弄着他的发丝。Marinette能够感到他抵着她的嘴唇笑了，这……她是已经死了吗？其实她今天已经死于Akuma手下了？如果这是天堂的话，那就说得过去了。

然后她就听到门吱呀一声地被打开了。

当Marinette和Adrien惊起，转身面对闯入者时，恐惧像电流一样袭过她的全身。

一个又高又瘦、黑头发、戴着眼镜的女人正吃惊地看着他们。

好在不是他的父亲，她现在想的只有这个。

“Nathalie!”Adrien惊呼，他的脸涨得通红，嘴唇也肿了起来。她从没想过他能看上去这么可爱。哦天呐。她现在有大麻烦了。Agrestes家那么有钱，那么有影响力——要是他父亲发现了，再也不想让她见到他怎么办？如果他们会给她禁制令呢。Oh mon Dieu，要是他们把她送去坐牢呢？？

“Adrien，”那个女人目瞪口呆地说，“为什么——什么时候开始——这就是你偷偷摸摸、逃课的原因吗?”Adrien看上去非常内疚。这说不通，因为他之前都没有跟她混在一起。这些完全说不通。我的天，”Nathalie按着太阳穴头疼地说道，“上学迟到、在奇怪的时间偷偷溜回家，我怎么之前就没想到呢？”

她瞪了一眼Marinette，Marinette瑟缩了一下，仍试图把注意力集中在眼前的事上。“你打算为这件事瞒着我们多久?”女人一边踱来踱去一边问。

你知道我父亲绝不会允许的”Adrien恳求地说，撒谎，他在装——装成一个内疚得有点做作的少年，而且这个Nathalie居然没有看穿他。但……为什么？

Marinette突然意识到，Adrien早预料到他们会被打断了——这就是为什么他来这间屋子，为什么他当时会给她发短信的，以及为什么他之前要向她道歉并承诺要弥补。

但他到底在隐瞒着什么呢？

“理由充分”，Nathalie轻哼了一声，“那么你又是谁呢？”她愣住了。“我、我是……Adrien的一个同、同学？”她现在甚至不记得她自己的名字了。

女人脸上露出了了然（还有……内疚？）的表情，“我明白了，”她说，“当然了，我会把这件事告诉Gabriel的—— ”

“求你了，”Adrien绝望地说，他的眉毛皱在一起，“拜托，别，我会自己告诉他的，只要给我点时间……”Nathalie抿唇。“好吧。但我——们都对你很失望。”她看上去不习惯表现得这么生杀予夺。Adrien低下头，看上去很凄凉。Nathalie转过身，昂首阔步地走了出去，还顺手关上了门。沉默了片刻后，Adrien抬起了头，脸上挂着一个大大的笑容，Marinette怀疑自己不曾见到他笑得那样开心过——几乎都不像他自己了。“太完美了，非常感谢你。”他紧紧地抱住她，她觉得自己的脑子都快短路了。他看向她，注意到她的表情后拉开了两人的距离，看上去很内疚——这次是真正的。

“对不起，Marinette，”他慌忙地说，“我担心如果我提前告诉你了，你的反应就不够真实了而且……”

“不，不，”Marinette飞快地打断道，“我明白，可是——到底发生了什么？你在瞒着她什么？你为什么发短信让我这么做？”某种东西迫使她大胆、自信起来，以一种她不曾在他面前表现出来的方式。“至少你欠我个解释，对吧?”

“我欠你太多太多了，”Adrien说，而为什么刹那间她在他身上看到了Chat的影子？

他握着她的手，拇指摩擦着她的指节，然后深吸了一口气。“Marinette，我——我是……为什么会这么难说出口呢？”他沮丧地叹了口气，又试着开口。“我、我好几个月前就知道了，知道你——你……”

爱上他了？Marinette在心里补充道。这就是他向她请求她帮忙的原因吗？

他舔了舔嘴唇，看上去惶惶不安，“事实上我……”门突然砰地一声打开了，这一次打断他们的声音比上一次还要大。

“你，”Nathalie指着她说，好像这次她是经过了深思熟虑的，“你，你该走了。马上。”

她迅速地点点头，跳了起来。

“我会发短信给你的，”Adrien说，这次看上去真的很苦恼， Nathalie低声咕哝着反驳道：“不，你不会。”

Marinette站在他们中间，僵住了。她不明白Adrien想要告诉她什么，也不知道在他父亲跟他决裂后，她还能不能见到他。

“走吧。”Nathalie说，她伫立在那里，防止他们有任何未经许可的交流。于是她机械地、缓慢地走出了门。

她又看了Adrien一眼，这次他好像终于鼓起勇气说道：“明天见，m-my lady。”

然后Nathalie关上了门。

Marinette站着愣了一会儿。唯一驱使着她走下楼梯的念头就是：如果十分钟后Nathalie还发现她站在门外一动不动，会作何反应。但Adrien到底在说什么，明天？他们又没课，所以究竟要怎样她才……

My lady.

My Lady.

OH MON DIEU.

 

—完—


End file.
